


Кто ходит в гости по утрам

by BraKet, Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016





	Кто ходит в гости по утрам

Быстрая утренняя дрочка перед работой в душе — что может быть лучше!

Хороша она главным образом потому, что — утренняя. Это значит, что ты не сидел всю ночь в засаде с бутылкой на члене, чтобы потом до обеда ебаться с бумагами. Хотите знать, откуда у Фаско изжога? Вот от этого. Просто от черствых вчерашних пончиков, провонявших обивкой машины, ожиданием, скукой, запахом горячего металла, сгоревшего масла и пороха у Фаско изжоги не бывает. У него всю жизнь был крепкий желудок, его даже от вида первого трупа не вывернуло. А при виде первого трупа блюют все, даже самоуверенные молодые ковбои, которые считают, что имеют право смотреть на Фаско свысока.

На Фаско все смотрят свысока. Начальство, коллеги, подчиненные, выскочки из ФБР и заносчивые типы из ЦРУ. Даже этот сучий продавец пончиков, чтоб его! Фаско их, конечно, всех в рот имел, и не о них он думает, когда гоняет шкурку под струями воды. О них если думать, все нахрен упадет.

Фаско думает о Каролине Курковой. Длинноногой блондинке, которая жарко поцеловала его, наплевав на то, что он, вероятно, не Аполлон ни с какого боку. Да и вообще показала себя милашкой, отважной девахой и интересным человеком. Фаско о моделях был мнения так себе, прямо скажем, так вот, он его круто поменял и не жалеет. Мировые тетки ходят в моделях! Очень даже не дуры, ну и десятка не робкого. Пуль, по крайней мере, уж точно не боятся.

Совсем как эта летающая над гнездом кукушки из команды спасателей Малибу. У нее безумные глазищи, охуенная фигура и отличные боевые качества, что есть, то есть. Фаско не станет себе врать, он ценит психованную, хотя вот уж кто смотрит на него свысока, так это она. Но что тут сделаешь, ведь Рут даже очкарика не слушается, а он-то для всей их компашки авторитет. Ой, нет, бля, вот только мистера Словаря и не хватало в утренних фантазиях! С этими беспомощными вытаращенными глазами и приоткрытым ртом. Сгинь, умник, и Тарзана своего длинноногого забери, не ломайте кайф!

Фаско убыстряет темп, хотя на самом деле догадывается, кто постучится в его голову после мистера Пибоди и капитана Америки. Злючка Сэм, острая, как индийская жратва, мать ее за ногу, Шоу. Еще одна любительница продемонстрировать свое превосходство честному продажному полицейскому. Но все же сидеть с ней в засаде было классно, не скучно, волнительно, задорно и вообще.

А как она стреляла, о! Как она... Стреляла...

Воспоминания о Шоу отдают ноющей, почти зубной болью. Никто, кажется, уже и не верит в то, что она жива, даже ее безумная подружка. А вот Фаско верит. И это в некотором роде извиняет его желание во что бы то ни стало додрочить до конца, несмотря на поднимающуюся прямо откуда-то из живота холодную липкую тоску.

Он ее хотел... Да он их всех по-своему хотел. Ее — благоговейно и нежно. Несмотря на то, что она была той еще оторвой и Терминатором, этаким жидкокристаллическим монстром. Но Фаско готов был из штанов выпрыгнуть (и не только в том самом смысле), лишь бы хоть немного смягчить выражение ее глаз, изгиб ее губ. Как было бы круто увидеть ее еще хотя бы разок, рассмешить, растормошить, послушать от нее язвительные колкости, просто помолчать рядом в машине.

К черту, он больше не собирается терять умных, честных, смелых, сильных своих подруг, напарниц, заноз в жопе, высокомерных язв, хуй его знает, кого еще! С него хватит.

Фаско до сих пор не может привыкнуть бросать взгляд на стол напротив своего и не встречать там ответного взгляда от Картер. Не видеть ее вишневых, насмешливо-внимательных, язвительных, а иногда вполне себе теплых глаз. Да, она тоже смотрела на него свысока, но ее «свысока» не топило, нет, именно этим «свысока» она выдернула его из болота, как за шкирку, и поставила на кочку. Прямо перед собой поставила, на равных. Жаль, что очень ненадолго... Жаль.

Мысль о том, что он никогда ее не увидит, вообще никогда, с Шоу есть хоть какая-то вероятность, маленькая, крохотулечка совсем, но есть, а Картер... Картер — всё... Эта мысль вырывает из его горла тоскливый стон, бесконечно далекий от сексуального или любого другого удовольствия. Стон человека, которому зарядили кованым ботинком под дых. Стон раненого зверя, которого оставили помирать, не добив...

И, словно пытаясь задавить то ли этот стон, то ли что-то еще, очень муторное, безотрадное, рвущееся наружу, а может, наоборот, давая ему, наконец, волю, Фаско начинает водить рукой жестко, грубо, быстро и зло, причиняя себе боль и не получая никакого наслаждения. Он все убыстряет и убыстряет темп, пока ноги не подкашиваются, руку не сводит, а тело не начинает содрогаться в коротких и скупых, даже отдаленно не похожих на нормальный оргазм спазмах.

Быстрая утренняя дрочка перед работой в душе — что может быть ужаснее. Успеваешь зачем-то вспомнить всех. Переполниться злой, ноющей, бесконечной, горькой болью. Выплеснуть ее на стекло кабинки, долго смотреть, как она утекает в сток, и понимать, что меньше ее все равно не стало.


End file.
